


안개

by strawberrymarss



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just them being soft, M/M, hongjoong is tired, my first fic ever on here so it probably won't be that good, seonghwa is worried and lovestruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymarss/pseuds/strawberrymarss
Summary: Seonghwa waits up for Hongjoong to return from the studio.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198





	안개

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you guys like it! 💕 also im posting this using my phone and essentially copy pasting so...

"I want you to make me sure, please take my anxiety away."

Seonghwa repeated the younger's rap again and again, ingraining it into his mind.

"Please take my wandering hand, my compass is your whisper."

Seonghwa doesn't know why it affected him so much. Maybe it is the way Hongjoong was baring his soul so vulnerably, maybe it's the way he wasn't even trying to sound hardened, maybe it is the way Hongjoong was literally asking the listener to hold his hand and *hug* him —things Hongjoong would rarely say in real life, maybe it is the way Hongjoong so easily said those things in the song, it did something to him. The door softly clicked open, and Seonghwa's eyes flicked up to the top of his phone screen, looking at the numbers there.

02.00 A.M.

"Why are you still awake?" Hongjoong asked, his voice hoarse from not talking for so long, as the door shut. Seonghwa put his phone down, propping himself up slightly to see over the railing of his top bunk bed.

"Welcome back, Joong," Seonghwa replied as warmly as he could through his exhaustion, and Hongjoong let out a tired chuckle. The moonlight pouring in from the window allowed Seonghwa to see Hongjoong's silhouette shuffling around in front of their closets, the dim light gently shining onto him, and Seonghwa thinks Hongjoong is ethereal, even as he catches glimpses of the eyebags underneath the younger's eyes and his slumped shoulders. 

"Thanks," Hongjoong hummed appreciatively as he pulled off his shirt, and Seonghwa watched, quietly admiring Hongjoong's pretty body before he caught himself and shook his head, laying back down. Hongjoong's spoke up again, "You should sleep."

Sweet Hongjoong, so gentle, always caring for others.

"You should sleep too. You need it more than I do," Seonghwa replied. A fact they both know. He liked pointing out this obvious fact, because Hongjoong likes to act blind towards it. It impresses, worries, and pisses Seonghwa off all at the same time.

"I know," there was a sound of the bathroom door opening as Hongjoong replied. "I will. Go sleep first."

The bathroom door shut gently, and Seonghwa heard the water start running. Seonghwa closed his eyes and hummed a mindless song, allowing the ambience to lull him. He was floating around, asleep but not quite, when the bathroom door opened and closed again, and a few minutes later, there were soft sniffles coming from the bunk bed under his. At first Seonghwa thought he was dreaming, but after hearing a few escaped sobs, Seonghwa blinked the drowsiness away.

He didn't say anything, just simply sat up and took his blanket and pillow and descended down the bunk bed's ladder. In the dark, he could make out Hongjoong's trembling figure, back facing him as he tried to muffle his crying. Seonghwa is always proud of Hongjoong, and he would never put down the other for his size, but God, Hongjoong looked so *small*.

Something twisted in Seonghwa's chest at the sight, the corners of his lips tugging downwards into a frown. He slowly climbed into the leader's bed, slotting himself behind the other. Seonghwa wordlessly looped his arms around Hongjoong's waist, an invitation for the younger to come closer, an invitation he wouldn't mind declined. He would understand if Hongjoong moved away and pushed him off. 

Hongjoong tensed for a split second at the first touch, but at Seonghwa's whisper that 'it's okay', and Hongjoong relaxed, his burdens falling off his petite frame with a shuddering sigh dropping from his lips. They laid like that for a few minutes, before Hongjoong turned around to face Seonghwa, scooting closer, closing the gap between them. He pressed his face into the older's chest, hands gripping the front of Seonghwa's shirt as he cried again, though quieter this time.

Seonghwa softly hummed a song, as he petted the younger's hair with one hand, the other arm looped protectively over the other. Hongjoong's sobs gradually quietened, as his fists also lose strength as time goes by. Seonghwa gently moved Hongjoong's head back, worried the younger might accidentally suffocate himself. Hongjoong's eyes were half-closed, as he drifted between sleep and consciousness, the drying tear streaks on his cheeks making Seonghwa want to hold him tight and protect him from everything which hinted even the slightest of malicious intent. Seonghwa thumbed at the tear stains, wiping them away and Hongjoong leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed.

Seonghwa squeezed the fluttering of his heart at Hongjoong accepting his touch away to a dark corner of his mind. Now is not the time for that.

"Hongjoong-ah, it's gonna be okay," Seonghwa whispered, rubbing the younger's cheek with his thumb. Hongjoong's hand came up to rest on Seonghwa's as the smaller gently nuzzled it. "You know I'm always here for you, right?"

Hongjoong's eyes cracked open at the question, droopy with sleep and glossy from all the tears he cried. The smaller smiled softly, before nodding, closing his eyes again as he squeezed Seonghwa's hand lightly. "Mhm, I trust you."

Seonghwa's eyes widened slightly.

"You trust me?" Seonghwa was a little baffled at the sudden admission. Their relationship really had evolved, Seonghwa was aware of that, but his little heart wanted to hear Hongjoong say that again. Just to make sure this isn't a dream.

"Yeah," Hongjoong opened his eyes again, smiling up to Seonghwa. That mysterious, pretty smile which was so open yet hid so much, however still so sincere. There's exhaustion lacing it, and Seonghwa felt guilty stopping the younger from sleeping. Hongjoong continued, "You're my compass. Of course I would trust you."

Seonghwa stared at him with wide eyes. The older doesn't know if the 'compass' part was just an exaggeration, because Hongjoong is an artistic soul, or if it really was the truth, but Seonghwa took it. Seonghwa took the truth Hongjoong just handed to him and repeated it again and again in his head, burning it into his mind. Hongjoong *trusts* him. 

Seonghwa takes this fact from Hongjoong, delicately holding it as if any harder impact than feather-light touch would break it, and stores it in a treasure chest in his heart, locking it away, safe and secure. This is a piece of Hongjoong's soul, and Seonghwa would do anything to protect it.

Hongjoong *trusts* him.

"Seonghwa-ya," Hongjoong snuggled up to Seonghwa's chest, tucking his head under Seonghwa's chin. Seonghwa squeezed him a bit tighter. "Stay with me?"

Seonghwa could hear Hongjoong's lazy, pretty, pure smile in his voice.

Seonghwa didn't need to think twice before he kissed the top of Hongjoong's head, pausing to inhale Hongjoong's scent, and tugged him closer. When Seonghwa looks back onto this moment, he decides again, he really did not think twice because it felt so right and natural. "Of course, Hongjoong. Where else would I go if not your side?"


End file.
